


If You Love Me...

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kit could hear the voice as clear as anything. And the song she was singing... somehow it was one he had heard before. He knew it had to be her, her and her beautiful voice. So without even thinking of what he was doing, he joined her as she sang. It was a good thing he had a good voice. </p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Love Me...

Kit could hear the voice as clear as anything. And the song she was singing... somehow it was one he had heard before. He knew it had to be her, her and her beautiful voice. So without even thinking of what he was doing, he joined her as she sang. It was a good thing he had a good voice. 

Everyone turned their eyes to him, which did not surprise him. For all they knew, he was just another soldier on a horse, singing to the tune of a girl in the attic. 

He decided to make things less confusing for them. So with that, he took off his disguise, smiling. He was not done singing, though. He kept his eyes on the window, listening to the song, knowing that everyone was kneeling in front of him.   
And then the song was over. She had heard him. 

"Forgive me, I got lost in the moment," he said with a dry chuckle as he kept his eyes on the Grand Duke now. "Captain, would you be so kind as to investigate the source of that beautiful singing?"

"It would be my pleasure," the Captain said with a smile as he headed inside the house.

Kit, on the other hand, had unfinished business with the Grand Duke. He had to admit, it had given him a little bit of amusement to see the look on the Grand Duke's face as he'd taken off his disguise. But his betrayal earlier went far beyond usual punishments. He could no longer trust him.

Kit ignored the man's pleas as he got off his horse, heading inside the house. "I'll deal with you later," he snapped, making his way into the drawing room. He knew he would have to wait a moment for the girl to arrive. But he knew it was her. It had to be. He would recognize that voice anywhere.

And moments later, she walked down the stairs, right over to him with a smile on her face.

"Who are you?" Kit asked the question he had been dying to know the answer to for ages. And she answered. Cinderella. It was not the sort of name Kit had been expecting, but he smiled nonetheless. And she wasn't done talking.

"Your Majesty, I'm no princess. I have no carriage, no parents, no dowry. I do not even know if that beautiful slipper will fit..." But Kit knew. He knew better than anything. 

"But if it does, will you take me as I am? An honesty country girl who loves you." She was smiling at him in such a hesitant way that made him even more eager to answer:

"Of course I will. If you'll take me as I am. An apprentice still learning his trade."

"Of course," Ella said. She watched him for a moment. "Did you sing along with me?"

Kit nodded with a smirk. "I don't know how I knew the song, but I just did. Please," he gestured at the couch, and she sat in front of him with a smile. "Maybe it was fate."

"Maybe it was", Kit nodded before taking out the shoe. And as he slipped it onto her foot, he had no doubt in his mind that it would fit. And it did.

**Author's Note:**

> I must admit, this request seemed a bit awkward to me at first, because I can't really imagine a moment like this, but it was fun to write and hopefully it turned out okay :)


End file.
